1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector used in high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, human has benefited much from the fast developing digital industry. The digital industry brings us a multiple of products, such as personal computer (PC) and consumer electronic (CE) products including TV, DVD player, game console, etc. Usually, either PC or CE product has a display for showing video, and a cable connector is needed to connect an interface of the display and a control device. A display port connector may be an ideal I/O port adapted for both PC and CE product. However, cross talk problem often occurs at interface section of the display port connector, which may influence the quality of signals.
Hence, an improved cable connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.